Of Ice and Lust
by Lychenne Laki
Summary: An adventure of my own character and the akatsuki. Im gonna put some yaoi in right now because its great. I almost cried when writing this there is a definite threesome later, adult themes, some masochism. Yeah its just great really. I accept requests too
1. The battle facade

In the dark room I awoke, I sat up with a start. The alarm was ringing and filling the whole room with a nasty din. I stretched my arm out to whack it and encountered another hand doing the same. In the dark our fingertips brushed and I felt electrified. My skin pale, hers deeply tanned. This highest room of the tallest tower was bursting with memories like this. My momentary feelings of lust, my heart jumping in my chest. Her turning those dark heavy lidded eyes on me, so innocent yet I swear she knew.

"We should get started", her slightly accented voice tore me from my thoughts and pulled me back to the present. The mission that awaited us. We were a two-man team with the job of carrying out precision missions, we worked well together but her constant presence was grating my frayed nerves. To be in such close proximity to the one I so desired, and yet I was able to do nothing. Any move I made would compromise our missions, plus I knew she didn't swing that way. With a sigh I rose from my bed and searched for my clothes. My long pale hair covered my breasts as I wandered about wearing only some black boxers.

An hour later we were flying through the snow topped gullies side by side, our destination many miles ahead. It was our mission to find the organisation known as Akatsuki and stop them from entering our land and fining the rokubi – the 6-tails. According to our spies they hadn't crossed the mountains yet. I was about to open my mouth and suggest a break when I felt an enormous chakra presence up ahead, it was too great to be one person or even three. It was as strong as a group of our Jounin, but I knew they were all back at the city guarding the king. Then this couldn't be...

"Akatsuki..." my companion Lizze breathed,

"Hide" I whispered. We crouched behind a snow capped boulder and disguised our chakra signatures. The figures were just ahead. Seconds later and they'd have seen us. Why weren't they concealing their chakra as well? Because they were proud, I answered myself. And thinking on that for a moment I could understand it, my own brother was one of the ones they were hunting and yet I regarded the band of murderers with jealousy. To be so free, doing what they wished day in day out. Fulfilling every dark desire with passion and sin.

They rounded the corner and pushed past a large fir tree. There were 8 of them in total. How had they got here so fast?

I looked at Lizze with questioning eyes, what were we to do?

Fight. I read in her eyes, fight to the death.

We sprang out from behind the boulder, our purple cloaks whipping about us, the black ties slipping undone and revealing our weapons tied underneath. Raising a pike I yelled,

"Stop, heathens, you may not enter the land of ice"

"Eh?" A tall, silver haired man laughed, "Did she just call ME a fucking heathen?" he began to smile, so I launched the pike at him. It hit him square in the chest and he choked, his eyes widened with pain but still he laughed, "Already?"He cried, and as he opened his mouth blood trickled out.

Then the battle really began. I knew we had no hope of winning, but death would await us back at the village if we let them through. The village leaders were cruel people who I had little respect for. I wanted to leave but it wasn't allowed.

They had no battle cry, they were silent in coming. One second we were meters apart then the next they were upon us. As we fought there in that freezing clearing, with bombs, weapons and poison flying in all directions I still had a burning desire to join them instead of fight. I had a feeling we were stronger and one by one they dropped. Their woman went first, then a blonde, then his friend the redhead when his puppets froze up in the sub zero temperatures. Still I kept on with my lightning techniques. Lizze pounded them with her thunder-style jutsu. The battle raged on until the light started to drain from the pale sky. Our attacks became weaker as theirs did. Soon it was little more than a tired facade. They didn't want to continue any more than we did. My true wishes must have been clear on my face for hours now, but Lizze was never any good at reading my thoughts. How else could I have kept my secret from her for this many years? Throwing one last chidori bolt at Akatsuki's leader, which he only just managed to dodge, I collapsed down on the frozen soil.

It wasn't surrender. I was just tired of pretending.

"Take me!" I called.

"What??" hissed Lizze from behind me, she was barely conscious, and lying on the snow covered ground. Her hair was wet with the sweat from fighting and it lay around her head in attractive black locks. I pondered her natural beauty. Rising to my knees I shuffled closer to the others where they sat panting or leaning against the trees. The silver haired guy from earlier seemed to be twisting the pike inside his chest pushing it deeper and gasping, he was fully clothed yet the action seemed to be as indecent as masturbation. Watching him made my heart race as I'd never known before. I dragged my eyes away to the one in front of me. His orange hair was matted with someone's blood and he was clutching a deep wound in his side, his eyes were half closed.

"I said take me!" I repeated with the breath rasping in my throat. The taste of betrayal was sweet and made my pulse quicken. I waited for an answer.

"One...One condition" the man choked,

"Anything...Anything" I moaned in anticipation

"Ro...Rokubi...need to...capture..." he replied.

Ah. Difficult. Though my foggy senses were dulled from the endless fighting I realized they wanted my brother. Betray my village, sell out my brother. Hm.

I turned to examine Lizze, she had passed out from exhaustion and hadn't caught the rest of our conversation. A plan was forming in my mind.

"If you need the Rokubi, you need to come to the village to get him. And if you come to the village you need to be disguised." My plan had reason and I could see he knew that. "You're also not fit to make the journey back with him to wherever it is you came from."

"What do you suggest?" He growled


	2. In the village of Ice

As darkness descended, a group of suspicious looking jounin entered the Ice village. There were 8 of them (Zetsu would have blown their cover for sure) I walked behind with the unconscious Lizze over my shoulder. We'd limped and stumbled our way here through the gathering dusk, confident on my plan. I guided them through the centre of the village, past the frozen rivers and ice turrets, over bridges made of ice shining like diamonds. Then finally I lead them through the passage to my home.

I opened the thick stone door to my tower and invited them all in out of the rapidly dropping temperature. I shared my tower with no one but my companion so there was no chance of being discovered. I made sure she was laid down on her bed upstairs, comfortably out of range of our plotting. Coming back down the stairs I noticed they'd sat down in my living room and a roaring fire was burning in the grate. When I appeared in the doorway they looked up suspiciously, as if expecting me to betray them. A multitude of different coloured eyes regarded me. Purple, blue, glowing green and yellow with rings of Rinnegan. A strange bunch.

I flopped down onto a spare bit of sofa next to Pein (I'd learnt names on the long walk back) and looked about me. Nobody seemed willing to make the first move.

"The rokubi – where do we find him?" asked Sasori

"I'll show you on this map," I said laying it out and pointing. We all crowded round and bent our heads over the large drawing. We are here, I pointed at the residential towers, and the palace is just here, I placed my finger over the centre of the map. We move through the town like a group of ninja from the academy on a training exercise. Then enter the castle through the ballroom, here. As I moved my hand it caught Hidan's arm, and I felt a jolt stronger than that I felt with Lizze. I raised my head and caught his eye for a mere second before looking away. Mission first. The mission must come first. I decided I needed sleep; my lightning-rock healing bracelet could not heal tiredness away.

"Here you can look at this tonight but I want to get this done tomorrow before the neighbours realize I have a load of fake jounin living under my roof!" I laughed and the others smiled.

I left them slouched in my lounge and went to sleep, tomorrow I would betray everything I'd ever known, the prospect exited me almost as much as watching Hidan in the forest. As I slipped into a dreamless sleep, he was the last thing on my mind.

Sasori lay awake again. Partly because he couldn't believe his puppets had failed him today, party because he was in a woman's house and didn't feel comfortable, partly because he was lonely. Normally he slept next to Deidara and the sound of the bombers snores lulled him into dreams every night without fail. But there wasn't room in here for everyone and he'd gone upstairs. Sasori was struck with an idea, he didn't care whose house this was, he was going to have Deidara tonight. In the semi-darkness he picked his way through the sleeping S-ranked criminals. He crossed his fingers and prayed they wouldn't wake up, his constant clicking and whirring must have woken them already. Curse being a puppet! Just as he reached the door a voice called out to him,

"Sasori, where you going ?"

"Bathroom..." he replied hastily

"What-ever" the voice said sarcastically.

Sasori turned to find Itachi glaring him down, "you're going to find Dei-chan aren't you, you bastard"

"Don't pretend like you and Kisame aren't at it" Sasori shot back coolly and left the room before Itachi hit him.

He climbed the stairs quickly and searched for the room his partner was in, locating it on the next floor. He let himself in, closed the door and leaned on it breathing heavily.

"Wha?" A confused voice asked from the direction of the window. Sasori moved over to it and sat down on the blanket covering Deidara.

"It's just me, forgot to say goodnight" he murmured quietly so the others in the room wouldn't wake up. Deidara met his long lashed eyes and saw meaning there. He stroked the redheads face and rose to his feet taking the others hand. Glancing around them he indicated this was the time but not the place. Together they escaped outside into the chill of the Ice village night.

Sasori located a cosy place under a fir tree where the snow hadn't got and he rolled under waiting for the blonde to follow. Deidara took one last look at the frigid stars and thanked whatever god might be watching, then he too crawled under the dark green spines to meet his partner in their secret place. Unknowingly he rolled right into Sasori's waiting arms which were cold. It was a pity he was a puppet but such things had their advantages, no foreplay was needed to get him ready for entrance. With one more glance from those beautiful brown eyes, Deidara was flipped onto his stomach, and he could feel his cloak being pulled from his back. The midnight piercing chill enveloped his senses and made him shiver with cold and excitement. Tough hands felt up and down his chest while his loose trousers were removed, "Sasori no danna!" he moaned in anticipation.

"Enough already," the puppet master muttered from out of Deidara's sight. He leaned forwards and put his fingers into the blonde's mouth. When they were thoroughly warmed and moist he removed them. After a pause, the bomber gasped when the two fingers were forcefully pushed into him. He bit his tongue to stop from crying out and waking everyone this side of Konoha but still Sasori kept on. The motion he chose was driving Deidara into euphoria,

"Ready?" he asked, his voice giving away the feeling of tense pleasure that was coursing through him. Deidara only nodded weakly in response. Sasori shifted his weight and scissored him, making room for himself. The blonde felt himself being entered and this time he ready screamed, he screamed until his throat was sore. He screamed with pleasure and pain, he screamed for Sasori and himself and the beautiful partnership they shared. Sasori kept up a rhythm until Deidara reached a climax and released his seed all over the pine needles. The position was awkward and it hurt a lot but the whole experience was better than life itself. How could they live without each other? Breathing heavily he rose and curled naked in Sasori's lap wincing slightly from the pain. His cloak was draped carefully over his lithe frame and Sasori rocked him.

Snow descended from the white heavens and fell all around them as they sat entwined. The moment would stay perfectly preserved in both of their minds as long as they lived.


	3. Through the Ballroom Window

Through the ballroom window

I was the last one in, squeezing through the narrow frame of the window always left open. In their fake Ice ninja outfits the Akatsuki looked nothing like themselves. We'd got through the village without a problem. Now it was time to penetrate the castle. In single file with me at the front we wove our way through the labyrinth of passages. I worked well as a team with them even though we had only just met. I knew there was more to becoming a member of their organization than just asking to be accepted. I had to work for it. I had to kill.

In an instant a perfect target presented itself – a palace guard blocking the way.

"You can't go further than here." He said stiffly. "Only the black ops are a-"

He stopped mid sentence as I reached up and quickly slit his throat in once short gesture. A faint smile crossing my lips as hot blood gushed across my hand. I'd killed before on missions, I had to defeat the 'bad guys' for my village of course. But seriously, in this world who knew who was good and who was bad? This kill felt better, invigorating. The others looked surprised at the expression of elation I wore on my bloodstained face. But I pressed on. It was important to reach the place before my courage dissolved.

Another half hour of dark and twisting corridors. The others never changing their formation or pace. And then I felt a draught on my face, a large space lay ahead. The tunnel had been sloping downwards for a while now, we must be about a hundred metres under the castle and I could imagine the weight of all that rock and earth above me. The flickering light of torches on the walls lit the room we found ourselves in. It was large and circular, the fire giving it a blood red look. Right ahead were two massive golden gates (think of the cage the kyubi is locked in inside naruto) all was dark inside and the only sound that could be heard was a faint breathing. I moved up to the gates and softly called through, "Joseh? Joseh are you awake"

"Yes," A weak voice replied. Then a shuffling sound as a young boy crawled towards the gates where I stood. The light fell upon a young face framed with brown chestnut hair. He wasn't more than 15 years old. Watery brown eyes stared up at me, eyes that had been through much suffering and hurt. There were shadows under them and his skin was pale and clammy. "It just happened again" he whimpered and I reached my hand inside the dark prison to stroke his hair.

"It's ok" I comforted softly, but tears gathered in my eyes. He'd been going through transformations since his birth and he had been sealed in this cage ever since. We'd never played football on the green or trained together like normal siblings. I'd had to read his bedtime stories from the other side of a ten foot gate while he sat huddled on the floor. The tears broke free of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, forever innocent.

"It's going to be all right" I told him through gritted teeth. I stood on my toes to undo the seal placed upon the gates, then swung them open. I offered a hand to him and he got to his feet. I embraced him for the first and last time. I had to dig my fingernails into my hands to hold back a sob. With one hand on his shoulder I noticed he was almost as tall as me.

"Forever innocent" I whispered into his ear, and then pressed a cloth to his mouth and nose. One breath of the potent chemical and he was out. He fell into my open arms and I squeezed my eyes shut, my back still to the others. I clutched him to me, his head resting on my shoulder. And then the tears were over and the grief was gone. I turned and nodded to Deidara who conjured a giant bird to carry him, one to carry us, and a great bomb to blow a quick exit out of the cavern.

In an explosion of rock and fire a gaping hole was left in the roof, we flew up it and out into the night. Stars were coming out and I wished Joseh could see. He'd never seen the sky, trees or stars. I knew that jinchurriki died when their demons were removed but I hoped against hope he would survive. With a flap of great clay wings, the birds carried us away. I'd never lust for Lizze or suffer a freezing winter again. I felt amazing.

We soared high above the afternoon clouds, it was a strange time of day to be making an escape but no one had been able to stop us. As I had planned, all the ninja were out training and no one from my village was capable of flight, save me. I didn't even look back at that frigid place as we ascended higher, riding on the air currents faster and faster. The wind bored into my eyes and made them water, and there wasn't much room on the bird. Five of us rode on one bird, and five on the one carrying my brother in its tail. Deidara kept them flying with his amazing strength.

I turned to examine the others riding with me, at the back was the scary plant guy Zetsu, in front of him was Pein staring into the eyes of the pretty girl next to him – who must be Konan. And the other person was... I twisted my back until it hurt but I couldn't get a clear view of his face. I spun and tried the other way but it was as if he was purposely avoiding my eyes. I turned back to glare forwards at the approaching mountains, then someone put their hands over my sparkling eyes.

"Guess who?" jeered the voice I recognized from earlier...from...the forest. I did a double take. Oh holy hell my heart raced, I was riding with the guy who'd occupied my thoughts all last night, the guy who'd invaded my dreams.

"Hidan?" I stuttered, "Get the hell off of me."

I was spared his reply when someone on the other bird shouted that we'd arrived. I thought we'd be flying over the mountains but we had travelled along this side of them for hours. The air was warmer and different trees grew on the steep rocky slopes. The birds began to circle lower and came to rest in from of a gaping cave mouth surrounded by tall forest. No birds sang here, I noticed and there were no animal prints in the soft earth. It was a forbidding place. Everyone was silent and a hush descended on our little group. I wasn't sure where to stand, everyone else knew what to do but I was the newcomer. I watched them all go off in pairs and stood alone just outside the cave. I stood nervously with my head down and didn't notice a certain someone come up behind me. I jumped as a hand clasped my shoulder and warm breath tickled my ears, "you'll be safe with me"

I spun around, my feet slipping on last years leaves underfoot. A handsome face framed with silver hair took up all of my vision. I stared deep into his silvery blue eyes and they stared straight back to me. Try as I might I couldn't see my reflection in them, and it seemed as if time had stopped just for that moment, just for me. I forgot to breathe, there was just me, him and the silence. We were standing so very close yet not quite touching. I'd never been this close to a man before but it felt so natural –so safe. I looked up at him and a faint smile twinkled in his eye, he blinked and the moment was broken. He hoisted my brothers sleeping body onto one of his strong shoulders and trudged into the cave, I was left standing breathless outside before I too stepped into the darkness.

(From Hidan's P.O.V)

The cold in the cave was getting to her. It was getting to me too but I was used to it by now, didn't stop me bitching though. I looked across the crowded chamber at her huddled on the arm of a chair. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Konan had just taken her measurements for a cloak like the rest of us had. I could not wait to see her in it! My stomach churned about as I pictured her spinning around outside under the falling leaves where we'd met earlier, her shiny white hair loosely draped over her shoulders. Her head would be right back, beautiful lilac eyes staring up at the mighty branches high above, her new cloak –clean and undamaged- would be flowing out behind her. The full moon would shine down and turn all to silver then we would dance together in the utter silence. I closed my eyes to picture it better and instantly got whacked round the head by my ignoramus partner Kakuzu.

"Wakey wakey!" he jeered, "don't be going to sleep before her ceremony, I thought you liked rituals! Besides haven't you already had a sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping, I was fucking praying!" I cried indignantly

"For 3 and a half hours?" He asked, a slight note of disbelief in his deep voice

"Yes."

He sniggered

His total lack of any sort of faith always bugged me. He was the perfect definition of Heathen. If you looked up Heathen in the dictionary it would have Kakuzu written right underneath. He used whores, he was obsessed with money, and he had no religion to follow. The guy annoyed me. So what if I prayed a lot? I reached for my rosary out of instinct and jumped out of my skin when I found it gone. I looked down, the silver circle with the triangle in that always hung round my neck – where the fuck was it? My head whipped round as I searched the room, I had put it back on after the ritual right? Yes! I always did. Oh Jashin sama, anything but this.

A light caught my eye – light reflecting off something metal. Something the new girl was holding.

"Give that back RIGHT now!" I screamed, jumping over low tables and scrabbling over people to cross the room faster than the speed of light. She had it in her hands – MY rosary in her polluted heathens hands. I snatched it off her and glared into her surprised face.

"You keep your hands off this!" I bitched, then noticed she wasn't looking at me. In my haste my cloak had come unbuttoned revealing the sore red tortured would in my chest. She was staring plainly at it. I tried to read her expression -she didn't show the signs of fear or disgust I got from the others, it was more like curiosity. Suddenly her eyes flicked up to mine and I saw the true extent of her emotions. There was a rising excitement there, a morbid fascination, a hint of lust. I'd seen lust in girl's eyes before but coming from this girl – this kunoichi – it meant something different.

I reached to pull the cloak closed and saw for a second in her eyes the desire to repeat this moment. Repeat what I'd done. Unnerved I backed away.

In a few minutes Pein had returned and we did the proper ceremony making her a full Akatsuki member. She was to wear a ring on her left little finger now that bastard Orochimaru had been got rid of. I'd much rather have her on the team. We learnt her name too, secretive girl keeping it from us this long. I could tell she'd fit in fine, no one was very talkative; we were all much too 'cool'. The cloak fitted her just as I'd imagined, a high collar covering her small mouth and chin, perfectly fitted by Konan to flow and drape just so. Her long hair cascaded down almost to her hands which now bore our trademark purple nail varnish. I gave myself the shivers. I had yet to read her ring, I wondered what it said.

There were no congratulations or stupid applause, she was a member now and we should all respect her or face up to Pein. The system worked, everyone would respect her if she was strong enough. Enough already I was itching to talk to her. I rose and everyone stared, "go fuck yourselves!" I spat at them and made my way to where she stood in the shadows. Thankfully Deidara had started his nonsense again and the attention was drawn away from me. They never normally paid me much attention anyway; they thought I was boring just 'cos I cared more about my god than about their stupid arses.

"Hi again Hidan" she smiled as I drew closer,

"Frio" I inclined my head. I gently took her hand in mine and she blushed and tried to pull away.

"Kakuzu already kissed my hand" she laughed, "He said he wanted to get there before you!"

"I wasn't going to kiss your damn hand, I want to see what your ring says" I said a little too harshly

She looked offended, but I winked, "gonna kill that bastard Kakuzu" I murmured so quietly that only she could hear. I raised her hand and pretended to be short sighted so I could bring her hand close enough to brush my lips. The ring was just like mine and said 'Kita uta' or 'north song'. It related to the village she was from. But why song?

"Can you sing?" I asked

"Like you've never heard..." she replied cryptically.


	4. The Ritual

This is the 4th part of my fic, i've gotta get some hot hotness going soon I can't resist! Enjoy... (now from my characters P.O.V)

He asked if I could sing. I always used to, in the freezing halls back where I was born. I used to stand high on the ice encrusted balconies and sing from my heart, I used to sing at such a pitch that the snow would fall down off the mountainsides and crush everything in its path. I'd sing until the frigid air froze my throat and crystals had started to form in my long white hair, my perfect white dress would be stiff with the cold and I'd have snow in my eyelashes. I could use my voice in battle, sing a note that would vibrate the enemies blood and cause it to pour out of them in gallons, but it wasn't my style. I preferred to fight with cold, with ice sharper than knives that could cut without even a touch, I'd fight with ice mirrors or purely the crippling pain of frostbite. My attack was both beautiful and deadly, my touch was both alluring and cold.

I closed my eyes for a long second before answering his question. "I can sing like you've never heard," I replied and stalked out of the room. I enjoyed the look on his face as I walked away from him. Ass, I thought. He thinks I've fallen for him already.

"Don't flatter yourself" I muttered. I swung my long white hair and headed into the darkness of the inner caves, Konan had shown me where my room was but apart from that I hadn't seen the rest of the place. Guiltily I remembered I didn't even know where my brother was being kept. I'd been so preoccupied with...Hidan. I thought about him and the way he spoke, the way his hair was always just so, the way he moved and stood and acted. And that wierd thing with the wound in his chest. I was just aching to know more about him. Aching...

"Thinking about me?!" Jeered a male voice from behind me. I spun around in time to see the firelight from the torches shine off silver hair and pick out another pair of purple eyes. I hated fire, but I loved the way it shone in his eyes, the eyes that bore no reflections. His cloak hung off his thin frame and showed his bare chest. The rosary sparkled on his chest as he moved closer to me, close enough that I could reach out and touch.

"I was not wasting my time thinking about the likes of you" I shot back. "Not even for an instant" I added quietly when my eyes rose to meet his. I was tempted, oh so sorely tempted to reach out and touch him. He moved first, flicking a hand to lightly brush my cheek then down my neck, fingers casually undoing a button on my cloak. Without deliberation I reacted, viciously backhanded him right across his beautiful face, the ring I now wore caught and tore his skin. The wound bled but his eyes registered no surprise or hurt, there was that look again! The look I'd been so captivated by earlier was back. The smouldering deep rooted pleasure. I was bewitched by him. With a slight half smile he was gone again. Why did he have to be so fucking mysterious?

I witnessed his next ritual. Unable to contain my excitement for long I escaped the others and their constant pestering. I slipped away during a particularly heated argument about what art really was and wound my way through the deep dark halls in search of his voice. Just the voice or the eyes. I craved him like I'd never craved anything before. My footsteps echoed hauntingly on the cold stone, my pale skin glowing oddly in the half light. I picked up a faint whispering and turned into a doorway. He was kneeling on the floor in the centre of a ballroom; the light was shining in through the dusty air right onto him and showing up the unsightly stains on the floor. As I entered the room he looked up but didn't stop his praying. I said nothing as I made my way to his side and also knelt down.

"Frio," I started at the use of my name, "Frio, why are you here?"

I shuffled uncomfortably, "I'm here because I'm curious about you, and I want to know."

"This could go on for a while yet" he commented and I shrugged, after a brief look he resumed his praying. I listened to his words, but he was speaking a language I didn't understand. It sounded like an old language and I then remembered the fact that he was immortal. Just how long had he been around? I didn't get time to muse, however.

"Seeing as you're here, can you help me with the ritual?" he asked so innocently. I obliged, not at all reluctant and within minutes found myself without my cloak, holding a cold metal pike up to his bare chest.

"Tell me again, what am I supposed to do with this?" I quavered

"Just push...push it in" he replied, his breath was coming in short sharp gasps of excitement, "you have to...have to hit the heart"

I took a breath and steadied my hand. With a sadistic smile which set him grinning I plunged it into his chest. With two hands now on the cold metal I rammed it home, burying it deeper and deeper inside. Blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth and poured down his chest. His eyes were now closed and he was breathing heavily. He shuddered and I moved in closer, with him rendered helpless I was free to do what I wished. I gripped his shoulders and pushed him to his knees, then crouched and licked the blood away from those soft lips of his. He was still impaled on the pike and I placed a pale hand on it, intending to pull it out. At the last moment I changed my mind and twisted it around inside of him, this produced a groan.

I leaned in close to his ears and murmured, "Let me feel what you feel. Your pain...make it mine too" I knew he could do that with his victims in battle, the voodoo-doll idea. That way I could feel everything he felt and not die, after all being skewered on a pike would surely finish me. I twisted once more to get his attention and he grabbed my hair with a blood covered hand. One hair was tweaked from my head and twirled round his finger. In battle he would need to obtain blood to inflict the full voodoo effect, apparently one hair was enough for this. One mumbled phrase and a weak hand seal and it hit me.

Suddenly I was flat on my back; the searing agony was ripping through me. I dug my nails into my palms to keep from screaming out but it was no use. I arched my back, it felt as though I was on fire. The pain never dulled or changed it was just a constant burning affliction running though me. I gasped for air but none came, then he twisted the pike again and sent me into another blissful torment. Wait...did I just say blissful? I opened my streaming eyes and noted a look of surprise on his face.

"This...this is" he croaked though bloodied lips, then threw his head back and cried out. Sometimes during the rituals something happened, something changed. It was as if his god reached down and brushed our tiny lives with the tips of his fingers. The slightest connection could kill people, change lives or turn your greatest fear into a pleasure so consuming you'd forgot everything that came before. It happened now, here, in this room. To him but also to me.

I felt it next, the pain seemed to explode inside, growing and changing. It was in my blood, in my air, in my body and soul. Bliss one second then glowing pulsing hurt the next. Hurting...hurting so good, the red hot sensation ignited in me and him. Until we screamed out. I was kneeling with my hands behind me and my head rolled right back, his pose was similar, the blood was pooling around us but we paid it no heed, each lost in their own private euphoria. The racking punishment came in waves they radiated out from my chest and back, I couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. Pale hair turned scarlet and violet eyes became bloodshot. As the pleasure began to fade I called out to his God,

"Jashin-sama, why can't I live forever!?" I pleaded to the heavens as the excruciating spark went out.

Close to collapse I laid back and watched the darkness advance into my dulled senses. My lilac eyes glazed over and as my head touched the floor the crimson lake mingled with my hair. Pale delicate hands stretched above my head, I lay still, and my white top was soaked in Hidan's blood. My make up was smudged from the tears and the sweat. I lay panting on the very edge of consciousness, my eyes were open only enough to watch Hidan as he sat hunched over. With a grunt he pulled the pike from his chest and threw it with a clang to the floor. One more pang of stinging pain and the spell was broken, the jutsu had worn off. I looked under my shirt and on the same place on my chest where the pike went into Hidan there was a big red circle. As I watched it blossomed into a shape, a clear shape. It was a plain circle, no, a circle with something inside, a circle with a...triangle on the inside. I quickly buttoned my shirt and looked hastily across at Hidan, he hadn't noticed and I figured I shouldn't tell him. I shouldn't tell him I was bearing the mark of his God.


	5. Vengeance

It was three months since that day. Three months since my first ritual with Hidan and still the mark had not faded. I'd been on many missions since then, mostly working as a 3 man cell with Deidara and Sasori, sometimes with Konan and once with Pein himself. Most missions were an accomplishment towards our greater goal and now I was accepted as one of the team. I sighed and the one beside me looked up from his reading.

"Whatcha thinking?" asked the annoying Deidara, constantly bugging me. I couldn't get a minute alone, or more importantly a minute alone with a certain Jashinist.

"Nothing much really," I replied, thinking of the rituals I was missing. Since that day three months ago I'd learnt a lot about Hidan and his faith, a faith with almost no rules.

I'd helped out with a lot of the sacrifices and enjoyed the freedom. We didn't work together as a rule but that was all about to change. Something had happened, well nothing impossible but _improbable _Hidan had been caught trying to kill Kakuzu. Tonight it had all come to a head; all the bickering and smart arse comments had built up into...this.

In their small dark room at the hideout, another argument had broken out between Kakuzu and Hidan.

"You're looking at me funny, stop it" protested Kakuzu

"I'm bloody not, piss off" replied Hidan

"You're always looking like that, what is it? Does my face scare you?"

A snigger from Hidan and a muttered comment was all it took,

"What the fuck?" Kakuzu exploded, "you have everything I want and you don't USE it! You never USE it!" he stood up and began to shout,

"Yeah I don't use my looks to attract whores and gain money, so what?" Hidan rose and a note of anger entered his voice, "you disgust me with your filthy ways!"

Suddenly Hidan saw red, it had all gotten too much, and he couldn't take Kakuzu any more. It wasn't just his lack of faith and heathens ways. It wasn't just his attraction to whores and money. It was the nights Hidan spent alone and cold, waiting just hoping to feel Kakuzu's touch on the back of his neck, the feel of his breath in his hair. The times when Hidan wished he could be spared the same passionate glares his partner gave his whores before he killed them. And most of all the times when they were both the only people alive for miles and miles around and maybe, just maybe he saw a look of longing in those glowing eyes.

"I'll finish you, I don't care how long it takes but I WILL finish you" Kakuzu spat. "I'll kill you like I killed those other poor bastards"

"Come on then and try" Hidan taunted him, sick of it all, "show me if you're man enough" The silver haired priest then began to circle his partner, "I welcome death, come, re-unite me with my god!"

Kakuzu sprang at him but Hidan had expected it. He twisted his body and brought the masked nin down with a graceless slash from his scythe.

Hidan threw himself down and throttled his partner while trying to stab right through all five of his hearts. He told Kakuzu as the red mist descended that the tides had turned and now he would be taught to beg forgiveness. Placing a booted foot over his partner's windpipe, Hidan reached for his pike and raised it above his head. With an oath and a call to his god he brought it crashing down into Kakuzu's chest.

"See if you enjoy that one, asshole!" he screamed when the blood began to flow out onto the dirty floor.

"W-why?" pleaded Kakuzu just before he passed out. The last thing he saw were Hidan's violet and triumphant eyes boring into his own.

No one thought it would end up this way, with Kakuzu laying gasping for air and bleeding on the floor with Hidan-gone-crazy standing above him screaming out curses.

Approaching footsteps signalled the return of the rest of akatsuki. Curious as to what the noise was, the door was barged down. When the scene was unveiled and the terrible mass of blood was revealed, Hidan was knocked out by Kisame from behind. He fell face first into the lake of blood pooling on their bedroom floor, beside the one he was trying so hard to kill.

There was a deafening roar of yelling and everyone tried to push into the room. I got shoved in too, I was slipping and sliding about in blood I thought was Hidan's, but in fact the whole lot belonged to Kakuzu who was nearing death before my eyes. The green glow was gone from his pupils and his mask had slipped off. I saw the true extent of Hidans vengeance when the cloak was removed, stab marks and a ring of purple bruising surrounded Kakuzu's throat.

I gasped as Pein entered the room with an expression of utmost ruthlessness on his face, he was there only long enough to grasp the unconscious priest's hand and drag him from the room.

We watched the door swing shut behind them, each lost in their own thoughts. We knew what lay in store for Hidan now, and no one except me was longing to watch.

Pein punished him of course, punished him savagely. I was near that room that night and heard the tormented screaming. The shouting and cursing from both of them, and the clang and scrape of terrible weapons behind that closed door. Pein was skilled in the art of torture – causing his victims as much agony as possible without letting them die, but with Hidan that wasn't a problem. He let loose.

The trouble with Hidan was you couldn't kill him and you couldn't really hurt him either, the problem being he enjoyed it. Pein would stab him or rip him open and he'd only howl louder in pleasure pissing our leader off even more. This went on for a LONG TIME.

I was the first one into his room after it was finished and leader-sama emerged angry and covered in blood. I saw the religious man stretched out on a bed stained dark and crimson. His eyes were half open and he was gasping and shaking. His entire chest was forced open, most of the ribs were broken and below him on the floor were the stained and inhuman implements that caused it, still shining sharp. His body was already healing but I could tell it would take a while. Even after all this torture he grinned at me as I tried to feel his pulse. I felt nothing, not even a trace of a beat, not a scrap of warmth. He should be dead; he should have died 5 minutes after Pein started but still he lingered on.

I leaned in to kiss his forehead and he said in a gravelly whisper that this FUCKING hurt. He passed out seconds later. I stayed with him and held his hand till light broke over the tops of the trees. I said a quiet prayer for him, and realized how odd this really was.

I was praying to his god for him! How long had we known each other?

I looked down at him stretched out open on the bed, such a pretty little thing. So limber in life, now delicate in death. He was pale and still. If I didn't know his secret I'd be pouring out my soul in grief at his parting, as it was it was difficult not to pity him. His lust for death was second to none, and yet it was the one thing he could never achieve.

I'd been around with these guys for a few months now and never heard so much as a whisper of any other person that followed the faith of Jashin. And yet here I was, my white hair and pale white dress perched on the injured nins bedside praying to his god. Once finished, I beat a hasty retreat and came across Pein standing just outside the door. Was he waiting for me? I shrugged on my cloak so as not to anger him further and he spoke.

"You will work as Hidan's partner now!" he stated commandingly, but after all that's what I expected from a leader. He must be shaken up after having to go so far just to punish someone from his own organization, but working with Hidan was just what I wanted. I tried to hide a sly smile but nothing escaped those rinnegan eyes of his, he fixed me with a chilling stare as if trying to see through me. If he tried to find my reasons for liking Hidan he'd have to look damn deep because I hadn't a clue. I simply bowed my way out of the situation and disappeared to my dark and especially cold room.

Alone between the four stone walls I reflected on what had happened. I looked out of the window and wondered how I'd ever work with Hidan. Were we compatible? He and Kakuzu had been an amazing and unbeatable pair, could I ever match up? And hot on the heels of that thought followed another, darker one. Could I even match up in _that way?_ If that's even the way it was between those two. I didn't know. I'd seen...looks pass between them, but nothing more than that. But what about when I wasn't there? I began to feel paranoid. Love could fuck with your head.

_From Hidan's P.O.V_

I lay in the semi darkness, the light of flaming torches shone through my eyelids, seeming to enflame the pain that was everywhere. I could feel blood drying in my hair, mine of course. My arms were hanging down over the sides of the bed, I had no idea what state they were in. I was in a pretty bad way and I knew I wasn't breathing. My lungs were punctured and my heart had stopped at least half an hour ago, but that was the great thing about being immortal – nothing could stop me. Not even that shit faced leader.

What a way to wake up after being knocked out by some jerkoff. With some _thing _being plunged into me, and my arms both broken. After that it just got better...I mean, worse. I tried to turn my head to find the source of the light and saw someone just leaving the room. The light shone on a short white dress and long pale hair and then the person was gone. I squinted through my blurry eyes, my eyesight ruined by the sweat and tears in them. My thoughts wandered to Kakuzu, I wondered where they'd taken that bastard. Hell hopefully. It wasn't that I meant to hurt him, just teach him a lesson and get my deserved revenge.

I fell into a fitful sleep filled with visions of Kakuzu's corpse which turned into Frio who slapped me round the face and called me stupid. I kept waking up and seeing strange things moving in the shadows, faceless and eyeless. Or maybe it was just the burning pain of my ribs healing.

I was glad to see morning arrive, a tiny pinprick of light shining through the tiny window. I figured I must be in one of the many torture chambers under the hideout. It was grim and dark. I pulled myself painfully to my feet, thinking only of Kakuzu and what he'd do if he saw me now. Almost naked and covered in filth, he didn't know what I'd been through for him.

I stretched and looked up sharply as the door opened. An intake of breath, _yess my lungs were back online, _and a sudden realization of who it was standing in the doorway. Wearing a forbidding expression, my ex-partner pushed the heavy door open and limped over to me clutching the newly stitched hole in his chest. I guess that's where my pike got him, I chuckled in appreciation.

"Whats funny?" he demanded

"You can't take it!" I said with glee, "look at you lurching about-" before I could finish my insulting, he was upon me, all heavy breathing and evil glare.

"What's funny is what I can do with you, Hidan" he breathed into my ear.

"D-do with me?" I stuttered. I was feeling a little delicate for all that right now. He must have seen the hesitant look on my face and a light came into his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"Oh yes," he smiled that sadistic smile I'd seen him give his victims, but this time he was smiling it for me. My heart raced and I looked eagerly into the taller mans face. I looked deep into his eyes and found there what I'd been looking for all this time.

"Kuzu..." I murmured. Using the nickname I'd created for him months ago. I stood up on my toes and parted my lips, leaning ever closer to his mask.

He hesitated and I was afraid he'd pull away, then suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled me into a rough kiss. He kissed like he fought, passionately and without mercy. Our teeth banged together and I grazed his lip, blood poured into out kiss. He tasted good. If I had my arms I would have started to tug at his hair, instead he tugged cruelly at mine forcing my head back and breaking the kiss.

I surveyed his face, trying to pick up any hint of emotion, saw the blood drip from his lips quietly onto the floor, and my heart raced ever faster. I stepped in for another kiss but his arms flew up and pushed me down.

"I'm the dominant one" he stated in his deep voice,

From my position on the dusty tiles I looked up and whined, "Fuck you asshole"

"Precisely" he whispered with a sly smile and dropped to his knees. He crawled over to me with one arm either side and hung his scarred face over my beautiful one. I opened my mouth expecting another kiss, but none came, "Kiss me you fucker!" I wailed.

Viciously he backhanded me across my pale face, leaving a red mark. I gasped in shock and pain and gave him one of my trademark glares. His coarse hands wound into my hair and he shifted his position grinding into me. My arousal was becoming clear, as was his as kept up his relentless grinding. I moaned for more and closed my eyes. Then as quick as lightning he got up and grabbed me, dragging me to my feet as if I weighed nothing. Before I could do anything his hands were under my useless arms and he lifted me high. With a grunt he slammed me into the thick stone wall and the breath was knocked out of me.

"C...careful, Kuzu, I might DIE" I choked and laughed


	6. New feelings

From Kakuzu's P.O.V

I watched that silver haired Zealot drag himself to his feet. No matter what I did to him, he always managed to crawl back up with a grin plastered onto his mad face. How I hated and loved that grin. How I loved and hated every part of him, right down to his hidden feelings.

I was good at hiding _my _emotions, and I'd hidden them for a long time up till now. Mental pictures rushed through my brain as if in a hurry to remind me what a fool I'd been. A fool that sat back and did nothing as Hidan's heart rotted away for me underneath his dark cloak. How many tears had I seen spilled on his pillow every morning when I woke to find him gone? Every time I regretted what I'd let slip between my fingers, what I was too afraid to grasp.

I used to watch his rituals in the early mornings, grip the window pane in horror every time he fell with the pike embedded in that heart I longed for. I remember the cool wind blowing on the hot tears as they gushed down my face and soaked into my mask, the tears as I thought he had died after all. He never caught sight of me, never caught me watching him sleep. Sure I used the damn whores, but only to throw him off the scent, make him believe I wanted their filthy bodies more than his.

But now everything was revealed, and both of us had nothing more to hide, and nothing more to fear. Each was as nervous at revealing his feelings as the other.

I regretted throwing him at the wall now; he was so very delicate tonight. I just wanted to sweep him up in my arms, ok maybe not that far. I realized I was staring...and rambling.

"Stop looking at me like that-" he began, then realized that's how this whole thing had started. He laughed his gurgling laugh and leaned back against the wall. Completely submitting.

"Fuck it already!" he sighed.

I stood away from him in the middle of the room. He was almost naked, covered in filth and blood and with massive injuries plain to see, but how I longed to touch him, to feel and caress what could be mine. I took a shaky step forward and a look of confusion flickered on his handsome face for a moment.

"Kakuzu, no not tonight" he pleaded with a look of real fear in his violet eyes. I could see why, he'd had enough pain for one day without having me to deal with; hell he'd even missed his rituals. Without a word I sent out some tentacles and began the tedious task of stitching him back together, mending the wounds and sewing his tormented body back over his bones. I worked quickly seeing as he wasn't enjoying this like usual. Something weird was up tonight. As I sewed my mind flew back to a dream I'd had a few nights ago, a dream a lot like this...

_A scream, a scream and a flash of odd coloured skin...my skin...my hands. __My hands gripping the shoulders of another man, a man in front of me with few muscles and unbelievable strength.__ Clothes...where were my clothes?_

_Another scream and I looked __down,__ Hidan and I __were __entwined on my bed, moonlight streaming in through an open window. The midnight breeze chilled the sweat on my skin and made me shiver. Only a dream but it felt so real. Hidan was cursing at me and passion was burning through my veins. _

_"F fuck you, you b bastard" came his gasping reply from beneath me, I leaned over him as he crouched on his hands and __knees and I whispered into his ear_

_"__incorrect__, it is you who's being fucked" I bit down on his earlobe and blood trickled down the side of his neck hot and red. Loud moans and curses escaped my partner's mouth and I linked my hands around his delicate neck, pushing on his windpipe._

_"Make it...hurt" he whined in pure pleasure._

_"No worries" I gripped him ever harder and changed rhythm. I was about to, about to..._

"Kakuzu! You freakshow!"

I was brought crashing back to the present with a rude outburst from that cursed Jashinist. I blinked and glared at him, amazed his was still awake.

"Kakuzu, ah you make me sick!"

Oh god no. No no no. I glanced down and saw that fantasy had been a little too real. Real enough to get me hard, and give him weird thoughts. Before he could add anything more to his long list of insults I shifted away from him and got up. Yeah, I'd got it quite bad. With one embarrassed shifty look I took off through the torture room door leaving him half-stitched on the cold floor.

"Get back here you retard!" he screamed, "we're not done yet, fuckface!" He then proceeded to use every single swearword he knew, I mean every one. I stood outside listening for a while, some of those were old. Created by dirty bastards of centauries past, of course being immortal we knew these things. After he ran out of swearwords in our language he moved on to the obscure speech which he prayed in. I didn't believe Hidan would sink this low. Swearing and cussing like that in the same language he used to talk to his _god?_

_With a chuckle I left him to it, and continued up to my cosy bedroom assured of a sound nights sleep now I didn't have to share it with him._

_breakyline_

I awoke with a yell. Something was beating me over the head with such force I thought my skull would crack. I opened my bleary eyes and saw Hidan with an angry look in his bright eyes. He was poking at me with the blunt end of his scythe, desperate to wake me up.

"Leader says downstairs in 10 minutes" he said then walked out.

He didn't say a word about last night, and there was a weird atmosphere between the two of us, once I was sure he'd gone, I got up and threw my crumpled cloak around my shoulders. I walked quietly down the dripping stone passages and down many flights of stairs. It was dark and I could faintly hear the sound of a waterfall in another part of the cave, it was like a labyrinth down here which worked to our advantage. Any trespassers or spies would get lost and die before they found anything of value here, or they'd get eaten by Zetsu of course.

I was the last to enter the crammed room we used for meetings and everyone had already found seats. Sasori and Tobi sat together on the back of a sofa, Pein and Konan were snuggled in the love seat, for some reason Itachi had claimed the inflatable arm chair we got for Christmas last year from Orochimaru, Kisame was lurking nearby still standing up. He didn't appear to want to sit down which made me wonder what him and his partner got up to last night. I glanced around looking for Hidan and saw him sprawled over the couch taking up all the space. He saw me looking.

"Get your own chair fucktard!" came his reply. Leaning up against his sofa was Frio, huddled on the floor with her white hair covering most of her face. I glared at her, to me she represented competition. I suspected Hidan had a thing for her.

I looked for Deidara, at least he wouldn't mind me sitting with him, however he was no where to be seen. In despair I perched uncomfortably on the stupid deckchair that always broke, wondering why on earth I was here. After a pause the leader began,

"Do you guys know what day it is today?" the ginger haired man asked.

"Sasuke-kun's birthday!" squealed Itachi as he jumped to his feet. Finally it seemed he'd snapped.

"Hey you idiots it's the start of the advent of Jashin! God, how could you not know that?"

"It's Playtime for Tobi?"

"..." said Kisame

"I would ask if it's the day my make up arrives, but since Deidara blew up the Avon lady..."

"Hey isn't it the day we kill random blokes for fun? Oh wait we do that every day..." said Sasori

"Hiss" said Orochimaru

"How the hell did you get in here?" screamed Hidan pulling out his scythe

At that moment Deidara appeared running as fast as he could away from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry leader-sama I didn't mean to, but I had to find out what would happen if my clay got hot and..." his voice trailed away as a wailing screeching sound came from the kitchen.

"Micro waved clay" said Deidara with a smile on his face as he made the hand seal.

"NO!"

"RUN!!!!!"

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT I'M GON-"

**BANG**

_As the akatsuki flew through the air and landed in various awkward positions nobody realized what day it was today. It was December 20__th__, 5 days before the most hilarious Christmas ever._


	7. The forbidden makeout

**Back from ****Frio's**** P.O.V**

**This is continuing from my other ****fic****, its just so amazing and was waiting to happen really..****enjoy!**

I picked myself up out of the snow and looked around me. Various groans came from under the white blankety snowdrifts outside and around the cave. There was a massive hole in the side of the mountain through which we'd all been blasted, it was still glowing red hot. Damn that Deidara! The snow shifted underneath me and I gasped in surprise. I tried to scramble out of the way but by now my cloak and dress were soaked through and weighed me down. The wriggling continued, there must be someone down there (please not Zetsu)

Suddenly a hand broke above the snow, another hand followed. Then a masked face, oh hell no it was Kakuzu. I knew he didn't like me and I wasn't really sure why. If I hadn't moved my legs his head would have appeared right between them, I blushed furiously and his eyes flashed. I shifted backwards away from him and my sodden cloak parted, and through my dripping, see-through white dress the mark of Jashin was clearly visible.

My hand flew to my chest to cover it, but it was already too late.

"You..." he hissed and I flinched, "does Hidan know?" he demanded

I shook my head looking terrified, my wet hair cascading around my shoulders and cooling my burning face.

"How did it happen?" he asked curiously, pulling himself free of the snow and watching me intently.

"A ritual...I helped him out with a few things and...Got caught up" I began to smile at the memory. My smile quickly disappeared however when I saw the ugly look on his face. "Why do you care anyway?"

No reply. He simply grunted and walked off leaving me sitting in the snow alone. I looked around again looking for any other survivors. Tobi and Sasori were making snow angels and Deidara was getting bundled by Kisame and Hidan for being such an idiot. Pein was rushing his precious Konan to safety, while Itachi was using fire to unfreeze poor Zetsu who was wilting. Nobody seemed willing to help to dig out Orochimaru, who was at the bottom of a snow trench waving his arms and yelling. I counted on my fingers (not being a whiz at maths) and found that there were actually 12 members of Akatsuki now. Obviously no one else had noticed.

I rose and brushed the snow and ice off my cloak. Hidan looked up from torturing the idiot Deidara and winked at me (he's a right player) I waltzed over to him, careful to swing my hair when the winter sunlight caught it and swing my hips enticingly when I had his full attention. He stood as I came closer and looked down at me with desire written in his face. I brushed a snowflake off his bare shoulder and gently brushed against his face with my ice cold fingers. After a brief glance I turned and walked back into the cave. Feigning disinterest.

I didn't notice Kakuzu hiding in the shadows of the entrance watching every move we made. Didn't notice him as he turned to watch my disappearing back, then Hidan's as he followed me. I made my way to my room deep in the furthest reaches of the labyrinthine passages of our hideout. Hidan followed stealthily behind, and behind him crept Kakuzu. Into the darkness we went.

I reached my door and pushed it open, then entered the sparkling and freezing hall within. Ice sculptures graced the roof and delicate patterns decorated the floor. All was white and shining. An ice mirror took up most of one wall- a present from my good friend Haku. I checked my reflection then relaxed on my bed. It was surprisingly soft and also sparkling like crystals. The impossibly fragile ice ornaments crisscrossed above my head. I closed my eyes.

"Room service..." A mans voice whispered as the door creaked open. I glanced up surprised that anyone could find their way down here.

"Bloody hell! You should talk to Sasori about this art you got going on here!" Hidan exclaimed, "fucking amazing!"

I smiled and his grin was replaced by a cheeky expression which betrayed all the naughty thoughts going through his mind. I sat up and assumed a good girl pose.

"Don't know what you want with me, priest" I told him and he almost swelled with pride at my use of his title. He tried to walk purposefully to my bedside but slipped on the ice and came crashing down on top of me. In our awkward pose with his head on my chest and his arms akimbo the door creaked once more.

A stitched hand pushed it open. A slight gasp then...

"Hidan...how could you?" came another mans voice from the doorway. "I thought we had something...last night was..."

Hidan spun around and glared at his former partner, "last night was..." he began

"Last night?!" I almost screamed.

"Yeah you weren't the only one who paid Hidan a visit" the stitch man winked.

My mouth opened in a silent O of surprise, I realized I'd come and complicated something that was going on between the two of them. "You kept me in the dark about that one!" I whined.

"Ah and isn't there something you kept him in the dark about?" Kakuzu continued relentlessly.

I realized he meant the mark that never faded from my chest. I turned to Hidan.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled and pulled my cloak open. Then slowly I untied my light gown and revealed the sore red symbol burned onto my pale skin. A circle with an upturned triangle on the inside.

Hidan jumped in fright and started to rant. "But he wouldn't, no way! Not to a heathen like...Fucking hell, then why an unbeliever." His hand floated to his rosary and he clutched it so hard his knuckles turned white. "She must have...but why. Why her of all people? Oh Jashin."

His eyes met mine and they were filled with tears, "Frio why didn't you say?"

"I was afraid" I admitted, "what does this mean?"

"It means I'm not alone anymore" he smiled.

"Sorry to break up your little party" Kakuzu shouted, "but me and Hidan have unfinished business"

He skidded across to the bed and pulled me off it, roughly I landed on the floor and he stepped over me. Him and Hidan were entwined on MY bed! They started kissing! I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but boy, I was glad I was seeing it. I stood with my hands on my hips, but when Kakuzu's hands moved to Hidans waistband I had to jump in.

"No way!" I protested and both of them looked up at me. I grabbed Kakuzu by the back of the head and jumped in his place. I pushed him backwards with a smile on my face and reached towards Hidan myself.

Before my itching fingers reached his boxers, my hair was roughly tugged from behind and tentacles wrapped themselves around my waist, spinning me around. Before I could take a breath, the unmasked face was pressed to mine and a hot tongue shot between my lips. It flicked the roof of my mouth making me shiver, "Kuzu..." I whispered and time stopped.

My eyes snapped open to see the green glowing ones centimetres from my face. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my neck.

"MINE!!!" Hidan screamed. I tried to laugh but he was cutting off my windpipe. In response Kakuzu started to lift my light dress up over my hips revealing weapons strapped to my thigh.

"What are you going to do about it, zealot?" he asked as he undid the corset front of my dress, revealing snow white lingerie. Hidan was still hanging around my shoulders. I gasped as the cold air rushed at my bare skin but just as Kakuzu took his hands away to remove his own clothes, Hidan's arms enveloped me. I was pulled backwards onto his lap and he leaned in to bite my neck. Blood coated his fine lips then he kissed me. Our kiss was wet and savage and before it was done his former partner was straddling me. He was grinding into me from the front, while behind I could feel Hidan's excitement building.

The priest slipped out of his cloak and knelt on my bed. Still in his trousers he was wearing more than either me or the masked nin put together. As he rose to remove them I took the opportunity to slip backwards and lay down. My back was on the covers and my legs were wide open. Everyone switched places and the heat of us three started to melt the ice that coated the walls. A steady drip drip of water from the roof began to turn into a cascade. My room was turning into our own private waterfall.

Hidan took Kakuzu's place in front of me and as he dipped his head I knew he could feel the heat between my thighs. Slyly the masked nin crept behind the silver haired one now peeling back my panties. Coating a few fingers with a secretly stashed tube of lube, Kakuzu advanced on his unknowing partner. Hidan gave a yell as a cold finger was inserted into him, then after a pause a second one was added. For him pain and pleasure were exactly the same thing, and I threw back my head as his tongue explored me with passion.

Fired with hunger for more I screamed out Hidan's name. Then screamed again as a stray tentacle pierced my side. The black muscle hit me with force and pain exploded inside me. Undoubtedly my ribs were broken. My warm blood spilled out over the white sheets. It was on my hands, turning everything slippery. I shook with fear, the last time I checked I wasn't immortal.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hidan turned on his partner,

"You said she's like you now!" Kakuzu shot back, "immortal, right?"

"I don't fucking know how this works!" He laid a hand on the holy mark above my heart and immediately all colour drained from my face. Something had started moving under my skin.

"wha-?" I glanced down with terror in my eyes; the burn mark had started to throb painfully. It seemed to rise up a little and change colour, red to an angry darker red, then fading to black. The surface of my skin seemed to boil as if something with rage inside was pushing up from underneath.

"get it..GET IT OUT!!!" I yelled

I winced as it paled from midnight black to silver. Hidan was holding my hand through it all and staring with those big purple eyes. I arched my back and clenched my teeth; this really hurt a lot more than being stabbed. The silver surface of the burn seemed to solidify, the pain reached a peak, stars flew before my eyelids and suddenly it was all over. I opened my eyes.

Lying innocently on my pale chest was a silver metal pendant. A circle with a triangle inside. The rosary was already around my neck.

Hidan sat back, "oh so that's how it happens?" he said

"What do you mean 'that's how it happens'? Didn't it happen to you?" I asked angrily, cautiously handling the cool metal symbol that had just forced its way out of me.

"Well yeah but that was a bloody long time ago, I was only a kid at the time. Oh and look" he pointed at the stab wound, "it's already healing."

"We got work to do" said Kakuzu enthusiastically, and the threesome continued...


End file.
